Fingerprint sensor devices are often used to enhance the security and usability of many electronic devices. Fingerprint sensor devices typically include a sensing array for capturing the fingerprint, as well as a controller die for operating and measuring signals from the sensing array. When the controller die and the sensing array are provided as separate components, packaging the sensor can be a difficult and costly process, and the cost and performance of the final sensor device is affected by the method of formation and the construction of the resulting semiconductor package.